Ghost
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Tony vit à Paris avec sa fille quand ...
1. Chapter 1

En observant Charlotte citer la liste de films qu'elle avait sélectionnés dans le cadre de la rétrospective Orson Welles, Tony se dit que c'était décidément une belle journée. Le matin même, sa fille lui avait dit qu'il était "the Best Daddy" car ses pancakes étaient délicieux. Le temps était magnifique : le soleil de février était radieux et ses rayons illuminaient le café dans lequel il se trouvait.

"Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de ne pas inclure "la soif du mal?""demanda Charlotte en posant une main sur une des siennes.

Il fut légèrement déstabilisé par ce geste tendre même s'il savait que cela ne prêtait pas à conséquence. Cette jolie rousse aux yeux verts n'en pinçait pas pour lui. Il était certain d'être simplement un ami qui lui donnait des conseils avisés en matière de cinéma.

"Tu as fait une très bonne sélection" dit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

"Tu viens toujours ce soir? tu as réussi à trouver une babysitter pour Tali?" lui demanda-t-elle

"Oui, Élise est disponible. Hors de question que je rate un cocktail et un bon film à la cinémathèque."

"Cool. Je te laisse. A ce soir." dit-elle en se penchant pour lui faire la bise.

Il était toujours pris au dépourvu par cette coutume française mais réussit à tendre la bonne joue en premier.

Il finit son expresso tranquillement avant de rentrer dans son appartement pour faire du rangement avant que la tornade Tali ne rentre de l'école.

Devant son immeuble, il sortit son lourd trousseau de clefs. Eli David n'avait pas lésiné avec la sécurité. Pour accéder à son appartement, il devait passer par une porte à digicode puis une porte à reconnaissance digitale avant de franchir une porte qui s'ouvrait avec une clef pour se retrouver devant la porte blindée de son appartement. Tali avait hérité des biens de sa mère, eux même provenant du patrimoine immobilier du patriarche David.

Quand il avait pris en charge sa fille, il avait été soulagé dans un premier temps de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper des contingences matérielles, mais vivre de l'héritage David commençait désormais à lui peser.

La question de l'emploi s'était posée mais il ne maitrisait pas assez bien le français et il tenait à déposer et à aller chercher lui-même sa fille à l'école ce qui lui laisser finalement peu de temps pour travailler.

La cinémathèque avait été un fabuleux refuge. Il avait pu découvrir les œuvres de Bunuel, d'Antonioni et Kurosawa. Sa venue quotidienne avait éveillé la curiosité d'une employée du lieu : Charlotte. Une chose en amenant une autre, ils avaient commencé à échanger sur leurs cinéastes favoris et étaient devenus amis.

"Papa, tu es très beau" lui dit Tali en examinant les boutons de manchette qui ornaient ses poignées de chemise.

"Merci, sweetheart" dit Tony en lui déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

"Je peux pas venir avec toi?" demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard adorable dont elle avait le secret.

"Non, mademoiselle. Tu seras bien mieux à regarder la Reine des Neiges avec Élise".

Tali lui adressa une moue boudeuse.

"J'ai acheté de la glace à la framboise".

Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle se dirigea vers le canapé, sur lequel se trouvait sa babysitter.

"Bonne soirée. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler au moindre souci" dit-il en vérifiant que son portable se trouvait bien dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

La cinémathèque est un bâtiment assez moderne qui tranche avec le style haussmannien du cœur de Paris, mais il aime quand même ce lieu où se rassemble tous les amoureux du cinéma. Une petite foule s'était formée devant le contrôle de sécurité. Il observa les gens qui attendaient : des trentenaires branchés qui parlaient si vite qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre leurs conversations.

Il se sentit vieux, seul, étranger et démodé, mais il entra quand même certain de passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de Charlotte et de "la dame de Shanghai".

Il laissa son manteau au vestiaire et se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Il se saisit d'une coupe de champagne et chercha du regard celle qui l'avait invitée.

Il la remarqua au fond entourée d'un couple et d'un homme seul.

"Tony !" s'exclama-t-elle quand il fut à sa hauteur avant de lui faire la bise.

"Je te présente Marie et Clément, ils sont étudiants en cinéma et voici Ludovic qui vient de finir son premier court-métrage."

Il sera les mains de chacun et tenta de suivre la conversation qui portait sur le cinéaste mis à l'honneur.

Il souriait poliment tout en buvant son verre quand les amis de Charlotte s'intéressèrent à lui.

"Tony, vous êtes en vacances dans notre belle ville?" lui demanda Marie

"Non, j'habite ici." répondit-il simplement

"Et dans quel domaine travaillez-vous?" demanda Clément

"Je ne travaille pas pour l'instant" dit-il gêné

"Ah bon, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici alors? "' le questionna encore Marie

"Par amour." fut la réponse spontanée qu'il donna et qui le renvoya instantanément à Ziva.

Une mélancolie soudaine s'empara de lui.

On croit toujours avoir fait son deuil, mais le chagrin est un boomerang qui revient toujours sans prévenir.

La conversation dévia sur la vision romantique de la ville de Paris, développée par les cinéastes étrangers à travers des films tels qu'"un américain à Paris", "Charade" ou "Midnight in Paris".

Même si le sujet d'habitude le passionnait, il n''avait plus qu'une envie, être seul.

Son verre était vide et il se rendit au bar pour le remplir quand un serveur anticipa sa demande et lui tendit une nouvelle coupe.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le balcon où quelques fumeurs consommaient leurs cigarettes.

La Tour Eiffel était illuminée. Il n'était plus vraiment émerveillé par le monument, preuve qu'il était passé du statut de touriste à celui d'habitant.

Il se sentit soudainement très fatigué. Il ne tenait visiblement plus l'alcool. Deux coupes de champagne et il se sentait las. Le sevrage qu'il avait entamé à l'arrivée de Tali dans sa vie l'avait peut-être rendu très sensible à l'alcool.

Il essaya de réprimer difficilement des bâillements et fut surpris de constater en regardant sa montre qu'il était encore tôt.

Tu es vraiment vieux DiNozzo, se dit-il quand il décida qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour attendre le début de la projection du film.

Il récupéra son manteau, sortit du bâtiment, héla un taxi dans lequel il lutta pour ne pas s'endormir.

Il donna un généreux pourboire à Élise et s'allongea tout habillé dans son lit.

"Daddy, Papa, Abba, réveille-toi !" lui dit Tali qui s'était allongée à ses côtés.

"Quelle heure est-il? " demanda-t-il

"12h32" lui répondit Tali sûre d'elle

Sa réponse le fit bondir hors du lit. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 7h37. Il se rappela alors que sa fille ne savait pas encore lire l'heure.

"Petit Déjeuner rapide, si on veut être à l'heure à l'école" lui dit-il en lui servant des céréales dans un bol de lait.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour lui choisir ses habits. En entrant dans la pièce, il remarqua tout de suite l'ordre inhabituel qui y régnait. Il sortit de la commode un jean, un tee-shirt, des chaussettes et un pull.

"Tu as rangé ta chambre ce matin, Tali?" lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant ses vêtements.

Elle fit non de la tête.

"Tu as sûrement bien dormi car pour une fois toutes tes peluches sont dans ton lit et pas éparpillées dans la chambre"

"C'est grâce à Ima" dit Tali en enfilant son pantalon.

Tony resta un instant interdit. Son silence invita sa fille à s'expliquer.

"J'ai rêvé d'elle."

" Et tu veux bien me parler de ce rêve?" dit Tony en l'aidant à mettre son tee-shirt.

"Je ne me rappelle plus trop sauf qu'elle était là près de moi, je sentais son parfum."

Tony se sentait toujours démuni quand sa fille évoquait sa mère et préféra ne pas creuser le sujet.

"On zappe le brossage de dents ce matin, pas le temps" dit-il en prenant son cartable

Tony se saisit de son manteau qu'il avait jeté sur le canapé la veille.

En l'enfilant, il remarqua un long cheveu foncé qui était accroché à un de ses boutons.

Il l'examina mais fut interrompu par Tali :

"On va être en retard Abba."

"Ok, let's go".

Après avoir déposé sa fille à l'école, il rentra chez lui contrarié.

Trop de choses étranges en si peu de temps :

Pourquoi était-il tombé de fatigue la veille, les peluches bien rangées, le rêve de Tali, le cheveu? sa pensée allait vers celle dont il ne parvenait plus à dire le nom.

_Je psychote, je suis parano, elle est morte, elle ne reviendra jamais, tu te fais du mal pour rien_.

Tout d'un coup, il se dit qu'il y avait un moyen de vérifier si son esprit lui jouait un tour ou non.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Tony était un papa angoissé et il avait eu du mal à accorder sa confiance aux babysitters qui avaient eu à garder sa fille. McGee lui avait donc conseillé d'installer des caméras à détecteur de mouvements dans son appartement pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait en son absence. Il les avait beaucoup utilisé au départ puis en visionnant les vidéos et en ne remarquant aucun geste anormal des nounous de Tali, il avait trouvé le procédé trop intrusif. Il avait enlevé celles du salon, bureau, salle de bain mais avait laissé celle se trouvant dans la chambre de sa fille. Une enquête à Baltimore sur l'enlèvement d'une petite fille dans son chambre le hantait encore plus de vingt ans après.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se connecta au site sur lequel étaient stockés les vidéos provenant de son appartement. Il regarda si la veille un enregistrement avait été fait à partir de 22 heures. Non sans surprise, il constata qu'il existait une video entre 01h15 et 01h23 du matin. Il s'empressa de la regarder mais celle-ci était trop sombre. La caméra n'était pas infrarouge et il était impossible de savoir si quelqu'un se déplaçait dans cette chambre ou s'il s'agissait d'un bug technique. Il pourrait envoyer l'enregistrement à Abby pour un décryptage plus poussé mais il décida de ne pas poursuivre.

Fantôme ou pas, il avait décidé d'arrêter de se poser des questions, de ressasser le passé pour le bien de sa fille. Elle avait besoin d'un père ancré dans le présent, qui ne pouvait avoir que pour seul intérêt son bien-être.

Toutefois, si elle était vivante, il se devait de lui laisser une porte d'accès. Il avait envisagé dès le départ cette possibilité : pas de corps retrouvé, le sac de Tali intact et près pour un voyage imminent et son foulard qui ne sentait pas le brûlé. Peut-être avait-elle simulé sa mort? en tant qu'ex agent du Mossad, elle en avait la possibilité. Pourquoi? la sécurité de leur fille probablement.

Elle pouvait être aussi tout simplement morte dans l'incendie. Elle n'était pas invincible après tout et plus le temps passait plus cette possibilité avait ses faveurs. Comment aurait-elle pu se passer de voir sa fille si longtemps, manquer des étapes importantes de son enfance?

Toujours partagé sur cette question, l'espoir l'emportait quand même systématiquement. Il ne pouvait réellement se résoudre à croire totalement à sa mort.

Tout le monde, même Gibbs lui avait conseillé d'être suivi par un psychologue pour l'aider dans son deuil et dans l'éducation de sa fille. Mais trouver des psys maitrisant la langue de Shakespeare à Paris avait été impossible. Il s'était résolu à coucher ses pensées sur papier et cela lui avait apporté un certain réconfort.

Pourquoi pas lui écrire une lettre comme si elle était en vie?

"_Ziva, ton absence dure depuis trop longtemps. Je sais que tu penses avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas être dans nos vies mais tu as tort. Tali est une petite fille incroyable et même si comme toi elle n'aime pas s'épancher sur ses sentiments, je sais que tu lui manques. J'ai grandi en partie sans ma mère et c'est incroyablement difficile. Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal comme père en tout cas mieux que le mien mais je ne peux pas te remplacer. Règle tes problèmes et reviens vite. Tony_"

Il glissa cette courte lettre dans une enveloppe qui laissa tous les soirs en évidence sur la table du salon. Chaque matin, à son réveil, il constatait qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte et la glissait dans un tiroir pour mieux la ressortir une fois Tali couchée.

Un samedi matin, où il attendait en buvant un café que sa fille se réveille, il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans sa cuisine. Il regarda sur le frigo et les lettres magnétiques, avec lesquelles jouaient souvent Tali pendant qu'il cuisinait, formaient le mot "Soon".


	3. Chapter 3

Quand il ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant une place d'Opéra, il vérifia tout de suite que le facteur ne s'était pas trompé de destinataire.

Il constata avec surprise que l'étiquette apposée portait bien son nom et son adresse.

Il avait d'abord pensé que son père ou son amie Charlotte lui avait fait un cadeau original l'incitant à se divertir et à découvrir un nouveau lieu de la capitale française.

Mais après questionnements des intéressés, il comprit qu'il avait fait fausse route.

Il n'y avait pour lui désormais qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui avoir adressé cette place.

Celle dont l'absence lui était insupportable et qui lui avez confié être attachée à l'art lyrique en souvenir de sa sœur.

Il rencontra Charlotte, la parisienne, pour lui demander si le port du smoking était obligatoire à l'Opéra. Cela la fit bien rire. Elle lui dit qu'il était encore trop jeune pour porter un tel costume. Sur ces conseils, il opta pour un costume couleur gris anthracite porté avec une chemise blanche et un gilet.

Elle lui demanda à quel opéra il allait. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il existait deux Opéras à Paris. En regardant le billet, il lui répondit qu'il se rendrait à l'Opéra Garnier.

Elle lui dit que c'était le plus beau mais aussi le plus mystérieux. Elle lui rappela qu'il s'agissait du lieu où se déroulait l'intrigue du fantôme de l'Opéra. Il n'avait jamais lu le livre et se souvenait seulement de bribes d'un mauvais film.

Le lieu choisi ne devait donc rien au hasard. Cet opéra était décidément hanté part toute sorte de fantôme.

L'extérieur de l'Opéra Garnier était majestueux et laissait deviner un intérieur à la hauteur. Mais en pénétrant dans ce lieu, Tony fut ébloui par la richesse des décorations: une profusion de lustres, de statues, du marbre, des riches étoffes aux couleurs pourpres et or.

Passé l'émerveillement, il se sentit rapidement très seul au milieu d'une foule de personnes, naviguant par deux ou en groupes dans les escaliers à double révolution.

Arrivé à l'étage, il se positionna pour observer du balcon les nouveaux venus gravir les marches.

Son regard scanna avec insistance la foule, mais il n'aperçut pas celle qu'il attendait.

La sonnette indiquant le début de la représentation retentit et il se dirigea vers l'ouvreuse qui lui indiqua sa place. Celle-ci se trouvait dans une loge latérale à la scène. Il était le premier à prendre place dans ce lieu qui comportait quatre fauteuils.

En s'asseyant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'impressionnant lustre suspendu au dôme sur lequel figurait les illustrations de Chagall mais son attention se porta rapidement sur les spectateurs. Il tenta à nouveau de distinguer une figure familière mais aucune personne ne retint son attention.

Les musiciens réglaient leur instrument et une certaine cacophonie régnait dans la salle. Le chef d'orchestre fit son apparition et fut accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements auquel il se joignit.

Le spectacle allait commencer et toujours aucun signe de Ziva. Il essayait de ne pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse mais contrairement à ceux qui l'entouraient, il n'attendait pas l'apparition de Carmen sur scène mais celle à ses côtés de la mère de sa fille.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et le lourd rideau de scène se leva.

Le décor figurait une place de Séville avec une caserne et une manufacture de tabac. Le prélude de Bizet retentit et il fut surpris de reconnaitre cet air célèbre. Il y avait une multitude de figurants sur scène et la musique était entrainante, puissante et même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre un mot du français chanté par les barytons, le spectacle était fascinant.

Surgit sur scène une belle soprano à la longue chevelure brune dont il avait du mal à cerner le rôle. Il fut distrait par son apparence qui lui rappelait celle de Ziva.

Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur le spectacle mais remarqua que l'ambiance dans la loge avait soudainement changé. Le siège à côté de lui était toujours vide mais il sentit une présence pas loin de lui. Il était certain que quelqu'un occupait désormais le siège derrière lui à sa droite. Il se cala au fond de son fauteuil et essayait de se concentrer pour percevoir une respiration mais la musique de l'Opéra était bien trop forte. Il prit une grande inspiration et il distingua un parfum aux notes de Jasmin.

Une femme, c'était certain.

Il n'osait pas se retourner. La situation lui rappelait un mythe grecque que sa maman lui racontait pour lui rappeler d'être moins impatient. Un dieu avait réussi à faire sortir sa femme des enfers à l'unique condition de ne pas se retourner pour la voir. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas respecté la consigne et son épouse avait disparu à jamais.

C'était une histoire idiote, il n'était pas ici impatient mais plutôt pétrifié. Un nouvel espoir déçu et il était certain de ne pas se relever.

Comme si la personne derrière comprenait son tourment, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder celle-ci et une voix familière chuchota au creux de son oreille :

"Je suis là, Tony"

Quand l'émotion est trop grande, elle vous paralyse.

Incapable de tout geste ou parole, il essaya de recouvrer ses esprits en fixant des yeux le plafond si coloré.

Au bout de longues minutes, il trouva la force de se saisir de la main toujours posée sur son épaule.

Puis il se retourna et lui fit face.

Même dans la pénombre, il put plonger ses yeux dans les siens et commencer une conversation silencieuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Tali, passé l'effet de surprise, avait facilement réintégré la présence de sa mère dans sa vie.

Tony lui éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires : du soulagement et de la joie chaque fois qu'il était en présence de la mère et de la fille, de la colère et du ressentiment quand il se trouvait seul avec Ziva.

Ses joues creusées et son teint pâle trahissaient les mois difficiles qu'elle avait du vivre sans eux. Fidèle à son habitude, elle gardait le silence et ne lui avait pas donné le commencement d'une explication sur la raison qui l'avait poussée à se faire passer pour morte.

Ce n'était pas pourtant l'explication qu'attendait plus que tout Tony. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle lui avait caché sa grossesse et la naissance de Tali.

Une semaine s'était ainsi écoulée sans grand échange, ni anicroche.

Un soir après avoir couché Tali, Tony regarda une fois de plus Ziva rejoindre sa chambre un livre à la main.

Il examina les options qui s'offraient à lui pour passer une bonne soirée. Il n'avait aucune envie de regarder un film. Il ne pouvait pas contacter ses amis à DC. Il détestait leur cacher la vérité et Ziva lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas encore communiquer sur sa "résurrection". Il ne pouvait pas non plus jouer du piano afin de préserver le sommeil de sa fille.

Bref, il était désœuvré et se dirigea machinalement vers le bar pour se servir un whisky. Il passa en revue les livres qui étaient présents dans la bibliothèque quand une couverture retint son attention. Il était certain que le bouquin était nouveau et qu'il ne figurait pas auparavant dans le meuble.

Il s'en saisit et découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre mais d'un album photo. En le feuilletant rapidement, il comprit que c'était celui qu'avait confectionné Ziva depuis la naissance de leur fille. Il avala d'un trait son verre de whisky avant de l'examiner de plus près.

Il débutait par une série de photos de Ziva enceinte. Elle portait un tee-shirt vert moulant qui lui dessinait un ventre bien arrondi. Elle adressait un sourire timide au photographe et Tony se demanda aussitôt de qui il pouvait s'agir. Cette pensée le mit en rage.

Il referma l'album d'un geste brusque et se servit un autre verre d'alcool. Il regarda en direction de sa chambre en espérant la voir sortir pour avoir enfin la discussion qu'il attendait depuis plus d'une semaine.

La porte resta fermée et il finit son verre en la maudissant intérieurement. Il hésita à rouvrir l'album mais il décida qu'il était assez énervé comme cela.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il disposa son verre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il fut surpris quand la lumière de la pièce s'alluma.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et ne fit rien pour dissimuler la colère qu'il éprouvait.

Comprenant son état d'esprit, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il cherchait une parole blessante pour commencer l'échange mais il ne parvenait pas à en formuler une.

Elle le frôla pour s'approcher de l'évier et se servir un verre d'eau.

Ils étaient maintenant côte à côte silencieux et l'air de la pièce était soudainement chargé d'électricité.

Tony était prêt à livrer le combat, à lui asséner tous les reproches qu'il gardait en lui depuis des mois, des années. Il attendait juste qu'elle ouvre les hostilités. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle reposa son verre dans l'évier et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il décida de la suivre bien décidé à ne pas la laisser esquiver une fois de plus une possible confrontation.

Il était sur ses pas quand elle fit volte-face. Il s'arrêta net et se retrouva à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle.

Elle posa ses yeux sur ses lèvres et il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre et attendait quelque chose d'autre de lui.

Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien, lui laissant le temps de s'écarter s'il le voulait.

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour la repousser mais le contact avec sa peau lui donna envie de tout autre chose.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché et les souvenirs du temps suspendu qu'il avait partagé en Israël lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire.

Il passa la main derrière sa nuque et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Leur baiser fut si passionné qu'il ne laissait pas de doute sur la suite des événements.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ziva.

La porte refermée d'un coup de pied, leurs vêtements furent rapidement enlevés.

"Tu as une nouvelle cicatrice" dit-t-il en passant la main sur le bas de son ventre.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui répondit :

"Ce fut un accouchement mouvementé"

Il soupira et ajouta en essayant d'adopter un ton neutre :

"et j'ai raté cela !"

"Je sais que j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner." dit-elle en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

"et tu crois que le sexe résous tous les problèmes?" s'exclama-t-il en feignant la surprise

"Souvent" lui dit-elle en continuant à frotter son visage au sien

"Tu as tellement à te faire pardonner, Ziva, qu'il faudrait que tu y consacres toutes tes nuits jusqu'à la fin de ta vie" affirma-t-il en lui adressant un regard sérieux.

" D'accord" lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard entendu.

THE END


End file.
